In one class of systems used in orthodontic practice archwires cooperating with brackets affixed to buccal or lingual surfaces of teeth are used to adjust the relative positions of teeth in a dental arch with appropriate forces applied over time to individual teeth in the arch. These wires are anchored at their ends to tubes and the like affixed to the patient's molars, pre-molars, or other suitable teeth. In cases of patients who have lost their molars or premolars, or otherwise lack suitable anchorage, the use of molar tubes and the like has not been available to orthodontists. Recent developments in the art of dental implantology now provide a variety of artificial root fixtures, notably the endosseous implant fixture, which provide an opportunity to fill that need for the partially edentulous patient. The inventions of my above-referenced patent and pending application introduce a new system and pre-fabricated components which facilitate orthodontic anchorage to a dental implant fixture installed at an edentulous site. My present invention further improves dental crown analogs intended for use in my new system.